Volkswagen
|years = 1937 - Present |games = Gran Turismo 2 Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec Gran Turismo Concept Gran Turismo 4 Prologue Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo 5 Prologue Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 Gran Turismo Sport }} Volkswagen (VW for short) is a German-based automobile manufacturer that has been featured in every Gran Turismo game since Gran Turismo 2. As of 2017, Volkswagen AG is the largest automobile manufacturer in the world, taking the top spot from Toyota for the first time, with total sales of 10.7 million units. The VW Group consists of Audi, Bentley, Bugatti, CUPRA, Ducati, Italdesign, Lamborghini, Porsche, SEAT, Škoda, and VW, along with commercial vehicle marques MAN, Scania, and Volkswagen Commercial Vehicles. Cars Gran Turismo 2 *Golf GTI 1.8 *Golf GTI 1.8T *Golf IV 2.3 V5 *Golf IV 2.8 V6 *Lupo 1.4 *Polo 1.4 (hidden) *New Beetle GLS 2.0(L) *[New Beetle GT|[RNew Beetle GT]] Gran Turismo 3 *(*) Lupo Cup Car *New Beetle 2.0 '00 *New Beetle Cup Car *New Beetle RSi Gran Turismo Concept *Volkswagen Golf IV GTI '01 *Volkswagen Lupo GTI '01 *Volkswagen W12 Nardo Concept '01 Gran Turismo 4 Prologue *Volkswagen Lupo GTI Cup Car (J) '03 Gran Turismo 4 *Beetle 1100 Standard (Type-11) '49 *Bora V6 4MOTION '01 *Golf I GTI '76 *Golf IV GTI '01 *Golf IV R32 '03 *Golf V GTI '05 *Karmann Ghia Coupe (Type-1) '68 *Lupo 1.4 '02 *[Lupo Cup Car '00|[RLupo Cup Car '00]] *Lupo GTI '01 *[Lupo GTI Cup Car (J) '03|[RLupo GTI Cup Car (J) '03]] *New Beetle 2.0 '00 *[New Beetle Cup Car '00|[RNew Beetle Cup Car '00]] *New Beetle RSi '00 *Polo GTI '01 *W12 Nardo Concept '01 Gran Turismo 5 Prologue *Golf IV GTI '01 *Golf V GTI '05 Gran Turismo 5 Premium Cars *1200 '66 *Golf IV GTI '01 *Golf IV GTI RM '01 *Golf V GTI '05 *Golf VI R '10 *Kübelwagen Typ82 '44 *Schwimmwagen Typ166 '42 *Scirocco R '10 *Typ2 (T1) SambaBus '62 Standard Cars *Beetle 1100 Standard (Type-11) '49 *Bora V6 4MOTION '01 *Golf I GTI '76 *Golf IV R32 '03 *Golf V GTI '05 *Karmann Ghia Coupe (Type-1) '68 *Lupo 1.4 '02 *[Lupo Cup Car '00|[RLupo Cup Car '00]] *Lupo GTI '01 *[Lupo GTI Cup Car (J) '03|[RLupo GTI Cup Car (J) '03]] *New Beetle 2.0 '00 *[New Beetle Cup Car '00|[RNew Beetle Cup Car '00]] *New Beetle RSi '00 *Polo GTI '01 *W12 Nardo Concept '01 Gran Turismo 6 Detailed Cars *GTI Roadster Vision Gran Turismo *1200 '66 *Golf IV GTI '01 *Golf IV GTI RM '01 *Golf V GTI '05 *Golf VI R '10 *Kübelwagen Typ82 '44 *Schwimmwagen Typ166 '42 *Scirocco R '10 *Typ2 (T1) SambaBus '62 Simple Cars *Beetle 1100 Standard (Type-11) '49 *Bora V6 4MOTION '01 *Golf I GTI '76 *Golf IV R32 '03 *Golf V GTI '05 *GTI Supersport Vision Gran Turismo *Karmann Ghia Coupe (Type-1) '68 *Lupo 1.4 '02 *[Lupo Cup Car '00|[RLupo Cup Car '00]] *Lupo GTI '01 *[Lupo GTI Cup Car (J) '03|[RLupo GTI Cup Car (J) '03]] *New Beetle 2.0 '00 *[New Beetle Cup Car '00|[RNew Beetle Cup Car '00]] *New Beetle RSi '00 *Polo GTI '01 *W12 Nardo Concept '01 Gran Turismo Sport *1200 '66 *Volkswagen Beetle Gr.3 *Volkswagen GTI Vision Gran Turismo Gr.3 *GTI Roadster Vision Gran Turismo *GTI Supersport Vision Gran Turismo *Golf I GTI '83 *Golf VII GTI '14 *Volkswagen Scirocco Gr.4 *Typ2 (T1) SambaBus '62 Car List Key (*) Denotes a car that needs to be unlocked via a race or license (**) Denotes a special colored version of a car that needs to be unlock via a race (J) Denotes a Japanese version of a car R Denotes a racing car Picture Slideshow Volkswagen Lupo 1.4 '99.jpg|Volkswagen Lupo 1.4 '99 Volkswagen Golf IV 2.3 V5.jpg|Volkswagen Golf IV 2.3 V5 Volkswagen Golf IV GTI.jpg|Volkswagen Golf IV GTI Volkswagen Golf IV GTI 1.8T.jpg|Volkswagen Golf IV GTI 1.8T Volkswagen Golf IV V6.jpg|Volkswagen Golf IV V6 Volkswagen New Beetle GLS 2.0.jpg|Volkswagen New Beetle GLS 2.0 Volkswagen New Beetle GT.JPG|Volkswagen New Beetle GT Notes See also Category:GT2 Manufacturers Category:GT3 Manufacturers Category:GT Concept Manufacturers Category:GT4P Manufacturers Category:GT4 Manufacturers Category:GT5 Prologue Manufacturers Category:GT PSP Manufacturers Category:GT5 Manufacturers Category:GT6 Manufacturers Category:GT Sport Manufacturers Category:German Manufacturers